Jurassic Wars
by antoniothekaijumaster
Summary: Well this is my first Fanfic and as you can see, it's a Jurassic Park/Star Wars crossover. Also I know that the title is kind of cheesy, but it's the best I could come up with. Please no flaming, but I would like to hear any helpful advice. The story description is in the beginning of the story. Please review and tell friends about it and I hope you enjoy reading it. :)
1. Chapter 1: A Surprising Night

******You already read the short summary on the outside so enjoy people. :)**

******Story is rated T for violence and some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars or Jurassic Park except my OCs.**

* * *

It was a quiet September night on the island of Isla Nublar. After the incident involving InGen and failure of Jurassic Park, the Costa Rican government with the help of experts, decided to catch all of the remaining dinosaurs on the island and relocate them to Site B a.k.a Isla Sorna. After the dinosaurs had been removed, people could live on the island again and soon a small town near the coast formed over time. Now it's been twenty years since the incident and a young man by the name of Jake Ryder, who lives in this small town, is about to have his entire life changed forever.

_Jake's POV_

I was suddenly awoken by the sound of police sirens and the frightened screams of people. I quickly jumped out of bed wondering what the heck was going on. I quickly got dressed, grabbing a flashlight and to my surprise, my parents and brothers were still asleep and not woken up by all the commotion happening outside. I then went to the front door, opened it, went outside, and closed it behind me. When I turned around, I was completely shocked at what I saw, people running in a frightened panic, several fires raging around the town, and a group of masked men with assault rifles, down the street in front of my house, in a firefight with the police. One of the men turned around and saw me; he turned to one of his comrades and it looked like they were talking about something, before he turned back around and pointed at me, nodding at his comrade, who nodded back. The man who had saw me, suddenly started to run towards me, so I started running down the street to my right in hopes of losing him. He looked like he was in much better shape than me and was starting to catch up to me when I made a quick turn onto a street to my left. I then saw something down the street that made me immediately turn back around and run the way I came very fast in a panic. The masked man stopped when he saw me run right past him and stood there confused. He then was what I was running from and quickly started running the way I went in a panic too.

I turned the corner to see the group of masked men still fighting the police. Finding myself between a rock and a hard place, I quickly scanned around for a place to hide. To my luck, I found and alleyway to my right and dove into it, hiding under a large cardboard box. I cut two holes into the box to see outside and I saw the masked man run by the alleyway and warned his comrades of what was coming. They turned around to face a large creature, causing a distraction that allowed the police to fall back into a better position. I was able to get a good look at the creature and I was completely shocked at what I saw. It was a dinosaur, a freaking dinosaur, but it was unlike any dinosaur I had seen in books before! It looked exactly like a Spinosaurus, except it had four large spikes on its tail like a Stegosauruses, the large thumb claws of a Baryonyx, and the killing claws of a Velociraptor, one on each foot. Also it apparently had the intelligence of a Velociraptor too, because it saw one of the masked men was about to throw a grenade at it, so it quickly whacked him with its tail intothe others while the man was still holding the grenade so that when it went off, it killed most of them. Those who survived, unloaded their weapons on the dinosaur, but it was useless as the bullets just bounced off its hide. The dinosaur then smashed a few more of them with its tail, leaving only three men alive. They decided to run for it, heading for the jungle and grabbing as much ammo as they could carry from their fallen comrades along the way. The dinosaur was about to pursue the men when the police came back and opened fire on the dinosaur. It now annoyed, decided to leave, heading towards the jungle with the police in pursuit.

After they were all gone, I came out from under the cardboard box and walked out of the alleyway onto the sidewalk still in shock at what I just saw happen. I soon decided to see if I could find out where the dinosaur came from, so I headed back to where I first saw it. When I got there, I started to look for any clues, soon finding some large broken branches on the ground, telling me that it must have come out of the jungle. I then noticed a large opening in the jungle about thirty-five feet tall and six feet wide at the end of the street where the jungle started that wasn't there yesterday. I headed over to the opening and when I got there, I saw that it was pitch-black in the jungle, so I took out the flashlight I had brought and turned it on, before heading into the jungle. I had been walking through the jungle for what felt like hours, but when I checked my watch, I found out it had been only about thirty minutes. I had been following the path of the dinosaur, which I had dubbed "Super Spino", because it was much stronger, larger, faster, and smarter than a regular Spinosaurus, it had made. I decided that is was about time to turn back and head back home, but before I could do that, I tripped on a root I didn't see and fell forward, tumbling down a steep hill and falling flat on my back with my flashlight flying out of my hand and turning off when it hit the ground. When I got up, I couldn't see a thing, so I started to feel around for my flashlight. Once I had found it, I turned it on and looked around to see where I was. I was shocked at what I saw, there was a whole bunch of large fish around a small clearing, and then I saw something in the middle of the clearing. It was an egg! A large white egg! I started to get nervous, because I realized that this was a nest, but not just any nest. It was the nest of the dinosaur I saw earlier and that also meant it was a she. I quickly calmed down when I remembered that she had gone in a completely different direction when she left. I was getting ready to leave, because I didn't want to risk her coming back, when something caught the light of my flashlight. I walked over to see what it was and when I got to it, I saw it was a silver metallic cylinder about thirty centimeters long and a width of about an inch. I picked it up, wondering what it was and then I noticed a button on the outside in the middle of the cylinder. I decided to press it and when I did, out came a beam of blue light from the top of the cylinder going out 145 centimeters before stopping. Curious, I swung it around and while I was swinging it, I hit a nearby fern and heard a sizzle. When I turned to see the fern, I saw the leaves were cut in half and I then realized what I had found.

A lightsaber! A real life lightsaber! I had found something that I had only thought existed in movies and video games, but in my hand was a real lightsaber. Getting over my nerd moment, I pushed the button again to deactivate the blade and put the hilt into my pocket. I was lucky that "Super Spino" hadn't shown up yet, so I decided not to push my luck any further and get out of there. As I walked to the hill that I had fell down earlier to get back on the path, I suddenly heard a strange cracking noise coming from behind me. I turned to see what was making the noise and I saw it was coming from the egg, which was hatching. Ready to defend myself from whatever hatched from the egg, I grabbed my lightsaber out of my pocket and approached the egg slowly with my flashlight trained on the hatching egg. I then saw a little arm break out of the egg,then a leg, then a tail, and finally the whole little dinosaur. It looked exactly like its mother; it was about one and a half feet tall with its little sail and about one and a half feet long. It had little bumps on the end of its tail, which would eventually grow into tail spikes as the hatchling matured, it had the large thumb claws and killing claws on its feet, plus the intelligence of a Velociraptor. It turned its head and looked at me, before getting up and walking to me. When it got to me, it nuzzled my leg, leaving me confused. I then remembered in Biology they talked about how baby birds imprint on the first thing they see and seeing how dinosaurs are very closely related to birds, it made sense that the little dinosaur must of imprinted on me since I was the only one there. Now knowing this, I picked up the little dinosaur and held it in my arms, thinking of what to do next. I decided I should at least name the dinosaur first, figuring out that it was a girl from this strange feeling I got when I held her, so I decided to name her Matilda. As I held Matilda in my arms, I asked myself, "What should I do now? Should I go back the way I came or continue through the jungle?" Matilda then looked up at me with her little green eyes and chirped at me. "Huh, you want me to put you down?" I asked her, before putting her down next to me. She then went over to some of the fish and started to eat it. She was eating a lot, very quickly. After she finished eating, she walked over to me and I picked her up. I finally decided what I was going to do next, "Come on let's get out of here." I said to Matilda, before I walked off into the jungle, carrying Matilda in my arms.

I had been walking in the jungle for hours, it was sunrise now and Matilda was asleep in my arms. I was exhausted from last night's events. In one night, I had escaped armed thugs, ran away from a giant dinosaur, became a parent, and found a real life lightsaber. Also when I first held it, I had gotten this strange feeling, like I could feel this sort of energy from living things that I couldn't quite explain. I then found a big tree with an opening in it that was large enough for me to stand in. I decided to rest for a while there, so I cradled Matilda in one arm, while I used to my other hand to take my lightsaber out of my pocket and activated the blade, before using it to large piece of bark out of another tree. I then deactivated the blade and put the hilt in my pocket, before picking up the piece of bark and heading back to the tree. I then went into the opening and covered it with the bark, before sitting down and getting comfy. I soon drifted off to sleep, holding Matilda close to me.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter, people. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Keep an eye out for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Horrifying Encounter

**Well here it is, guys, Chapter 2. I sure hope you enjoy it like you enjoyed the first chapter. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Wars or Jurassic Park, except my OCs.**

* * *

After a while, I opened my eyes to find myself in some strange place that I couldn't describe and Matilda wasn't in my arms. "Whoa! Where am I?" I asked myself, looking around and trying to make heads or tails where the hell I was. All of a sudden I heard a mysterious voice say, "That is not important right now." I frantically looked around for the owner of the voice before saying, "Who said that? Show yourself." "All will be revealed soon enough, but right now you must listen." The mysterious voice said. "Why should I listen?" I asked. "Because what I'm about to tell you, involves last night." The mysterious voice said. "Okay, I'm listening." I said, crossing my arms. "You remember last night that large Spinosaurus you ran into and her young one, which you are caring for now?" The mysterious voice asked. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, confused. "Well they are actually part of something much bigger." The mysterious voice said. "What do you mean?" I asked, even more confused now. "Do you remember the Isla Nublar incident back in 1993?" The mysterious voice asked. "Ya, I about it in a book by…" I said, pausing for a moment to think. "What was his name? Oh I remember now, Alan Grant. The book talked about his experience on the island during the incident." I said. "Well someone has been secretly cloning more dinosaurs on the second island and transporting them here unnoticed." The mysterious voice said. "Why are they doing that?" I asked, surprised and in shock to hear this. "I don't know, but I obviously know it's not good." They mysterious voice said. "What can I do?" I asked. "Nothing just yet, you aren't ready, but for now, continue heading in the direction you've been walking and you'll run into something soon." The mysterious voice said. "Um, okay." I said. "Oh, and before you go, I would like to teach you something to help that'll help you out." The mysterious voice said. "What is it?" I asked. "Close your eyes and clear your mind." The mysterious voice said. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind just as the mysterious voice told me. "Now focus and take deep breaths." The mysterious voice said. I started to focus and take deep breaths, breathing in and out. "Now continue to do that." The mysterious voice said. I continued to focus and take deep breaths for sometime until I suddenly got this strange feeling, like I could feel the presence of a person nearby. "Whoa, it's like I can feel someone's presence nearby." I said in shock. "Good, you've now taken your first step into a much larger world** (Can anyone guess what's that sentence is a reference to? Post your answer in your review)**. Now open your eyes." The mysterious voice said.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in the opening of that tree I had fallen asleep in. "Was all of that stuff just a dream?" I asked myself, confused. I then noticed Matilda was no longer in my arms and that the makeshift back door was knocked down. "Where's Matilda?" I asked myself, getting out of the opening. I looked around the surrounding area for her, but I couldn't find her. "Matilda, where are you?" I yelled. A waited a bit to see if I would get a response, but I got nothing. "No response, that is not good at all. She can't defend herself; she's not even a day old." I said to myself while I tried to think of what to do next. "Wait, I remember that voice taught me how to sense presences, I could use that to find Matilda. I just hope that what I learned wasn't just a dream." I said as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I then cleared my mind and started to focus, trying to sense Matilda's presence and remembering the feeling I got when I held her for the first time. After several minutes of focusing, I picked up this small presence that felt like the feeling when I first held Matilda. "That must be her, wow it actually worked. I can tell the direction it's coming from, but not really how far away it is. I better get moving now." I said to myself, before starting to run in the direction where I felt Matilda's presence coming from.

It took me a couple hours to get to where I had sense Matilda, so when I got there, it was mid afternoon. "This is where the trail stops; I just hope she's okay." I said as I walked out of the jungle into a clearing and that's when I saw it. "Whoa, what is this place?" I asked myself. It looked like some sort of heavily fortified and large pen with what looked like a watch tower attached to its side. "Wow! That's some fence around that pen; I wonder what they kept in there?" I asked myself, before I noticed a spot where the fence was broken, like something chewed a large hole right through it. "Well whatever it was, it looks like they didn't do a very good job of keeping it in." I said to myself. I then suddenly heard a rustle coming from the jungle behind me. I turned to face the jungle with my hand on my lightsaber's hilt, ready to fight since it was my only weapon. A green chicken sized dinosaur soon came running out of the jungle and a second later came Matilda, who leapt out of the jungle and pounced on the other dinosaur, killing it by stabbing it in its spine with one of her killing claw. "Matilda, there you are!" I said, relieved when I saw her. She looked up from her kill and when she saw me, she squeaked in happiness and ran over to me. When she got to me, I picked her and hugged her. She then nuzzled my chest and started to purr. "Aww, I missed you too. Not even a day old and you got your first kill already." I said, smiling, before I put her down on the ground and nudged her towards her kill. She looked up at me, confused. "Go on, eat up. You've earned it." I said to her, smiling. She went over to her kill and started to eat it. I walked over to see what kind of dinosaur she killed. "Let's see what we've got here. Green skin, chicken-sized, looks like a carnivore. Looks like you killed Compsognathus, my little predator." I said to Matilda, before sitting down and waiting for Matilda to finish eating.

After she finished eating the Compsognathus, I decided to look around the place a bit, so I got up and started to look around with Matilda following me. I was about to check out the watch tower attached to the side of the pen when I passed a door that led into the pen and Matilda stopped right in front of it. I went back to see what was wrong and when I got there, Matilda was standing there, staring at the door and growling at it. "What's wrong, girl? Is there something in there?" I asked Matilda. I then went over to the door and reached for the handle, but I suddenly felt something tug on my leg. I looked down to see Matilda tugging on my pant leg, so I nudged her off to the side. "It's okay, I won't be long." I said to her. I could see the worry in her eyes as I talked to her. "There's no need to worry, I'll be back before you know it." I said to her, before turning to face the door, opening it, and walking in. Matilda stood there, watching the door slowly closed, and then she decided to follow me, so she slipped through the opening just before the door closed. I walked through ferns and the brush that were like the jungle and reached the center of a small clearing. I saw something at the edge of my feet, so I crouched down to get a better look at what it was. "Hmm, looks like a tooth. The question is what kind of tooth is it?" I asked myself as I examined the tooth. "It looks like a cow tooth, but what is a cow tooth here?" I asked myself. I then suddenly heard a rustling noise coming in front of me, so I looked up to see what it was and I was in complete shock at what I saw.

It was horrifying, the creature. It looked like a Velociraptor but it was ten feet tall and thirty feet long, and it had quills on the top of its head. It had ash white skin and the claws on its hands were sharp, long and dripping with fresh blood. It had a huge foot and a half long kill claw on each foot. Its jaws were filled with razor sharp teeth also dripping with fresh blood. The most disturbing thing is that it had two pairs of soulless white eyes. "Holy shit, what the hell is that thing?!" I asked in pure shock as I fell back in shock. I grabbed my lightsaber and ignited the blade. The creature saw this and gave a horrifying roar that shook me to my very core, before it came charging at me like a freight train. I rolled out of its way and swung my saber at its legs, but it jumped back, barely escaping getting its legs cut off. I got up and charged at the creature and stabbed my saber at its heart, but the creature dodged it by sidestepping the blade to the left. I then quickly swung left with my saber, but the creature once again dodge my attack, this time by jumping up into the air, before coming back down. It then head butted me hard in the chest, sending me flying back a few yards and my saber was knocked out of my hand and it rolled to the edge of the clearing. I held my chest in pain as I got up and saw the creature coming straight at me, causing me to panic with fear, but I managed to sidestep it. It then tried to slash me with its claws, but once again through what seemed like luck, I avoided getting shredded to pieces, ducking but falling down on my butt. I quickly grabbed some dirt and hurled it into the creature's face, blinding it. I then quickly scrambled away from the creature while it was still blinded. I looked around for a weapon, finding a large stick and grabbing it. I then got up and charged at the creature, smacking it in the face with the stick like a club. Before it could recover, I hit it several more times in face with each blow making a sickening thud. The final blow broke the stick in two against the side of the creature's head, but it seemed unfazed.

It then countered by swinging its tail at me and I was too shocked to react, so the tail hit me in the face and I went flying back a few yards, landing on my back. The creature then walked over and pinned me to the ground with its foot, it then brought its face close to mine and hissed at me, and I could smell its foul breath that smelled like death. The creature was about to go in for the kill and I knew I was done for, but before the creature could finish me off, it cried out in pain and turned to find Matilda biting its ankle. "Matilda, I am so glad to see you." I said when I saw her. The creature turned its attention to Matilda and as it tried to get her off its ankle, it lifted its foot off of me and I used this moment to run over to my lightsaber and grab it. I picked up the hilt and ignited the blade, turning to face the creature who was still trying to get Matilda of its ankle. "I've got to do something quick, but what?" I asked myself. It then came to me. "It's a long shot, but it's the only thing I've got, plus with what's happened so far, it might actually work." I said to myself. I focused on the creature, knowing I only had one shot of this working, taking the time to concentrate, before hurling my lightsaber at the creature, it flying through the air like a Frisbee straight at the raptor. Matilda saw it coming and let go of the creature's ankle, quickly running into the brush. The creature was confused by this and turned its head only to see a blue light as the saber sliced clean through the creature's neck. The saber boomeranged back to me and I caught it, deactivating the blade as the creature's body fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "Thank god it's over now." I said to myself, falling to my knees, exhausted from the fight.

* * *

**Well that sure was an interesting chapter, we already have part of the plot revealed, but fret now, that was only a small part of the plot revealed, there is still more to be revealed. Also as you read if you couldn't tell already, Jake did use the Force, I do have plans for him to become a Jedi later in the story.**

**Well I sure hoped you guys enjoyed Chapter 2 and I'll update the story as soon as I can. Please review, favorite or follow so you'll be alerted the next time I update the story, and may the Force be with you. :D**

**Also, where Jake fought the creature is a location from the first movie that I'm sure you're all familiar with. If you think you know where he fought the creature at, post your answer in review.**


End file.
